


In the Clutch Of the Demon

by LdyBastet



Series: Shinjuku Demon [2]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anonymity, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Boot Worship, Cages, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki gets a repeat customer at his secret extra gig at the BDSM club. (Sequel to Master and Apprentice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Clutch Of the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _caged/confined_ square on my Season Of Kink card from last year, and because I've received several comments asking for a sequel to the previous Ruki/Byou in BDSM club fic I wrote, Master and Apprentice. This can be read without reading that one, but maybe you'll want to check it out first anyway...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, Screw, or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki had been quite busy with the band for a few weeks – song writing, promotion, design, and what he felt were numerous things that went wrong just because people in general were slow or actively trying to oppose his ideas. It was exhausting and frustrating, and he was getting increasingly edgy and short-tempered. He knew he needed to get a break from it all, so at the first chance he got, he got in touch with the club where he sometimes worked, to see if it was okay to show up. The manager was delighted to hear from him, and they agreed he'd come in the next evening. _I always have a spot open for you,_ the manager had said. _You're the best dom we have!_

It was a themed night, with uniforms in the spotlight. Everyone who worked at the club wore uniforms, all kinds of uniforms from a wide range of professions. There were police officers, both male and female, flight attendants, firemen, sailors, military, and even a nurse. Some of the uniforms looked fairly authentic, others were mostly leather or pvc, and definitely kink gear.

Ruki wore his usual tight leather trousers along with a pvc top, but he decided to play along with the theme when he saw a black coat with a wide belt hanging in the locker room. He put that on, along with a peaked cap in leather, and checked himself out in the mirror. He looked rather stunning, and quite dangerous. Ruki liked it. But, he couldn't wear his usual hood with this, and he needed to hide his face since this wasn't the kind of work you'd want to get recognised in and get rumours spreading all through the music industry. He looked around for a bit, pulled out a few drawers where he knew old props from other themed evenings were kept. 

Finally, he found a full-face mask, white, plain, with only the most rudimentary of facial features, much like a Noh mask. It stared blankly at him as he held it in his hand. He put it on, tying the strings at the back of his head, put on the cap and turned to face the mirror again. The look was even more stunning now, and he looked more like an officer of the army of some kinky demon from hell than a dom, flogging people for money in a bdsm club. His hair was fully visible, but he hoped it wasn't so distinct that anyone would recognise him just from that.

When he emerged from the locker room, the manager gave him a low whistle. "Wow. That looks good on you!"

Ruki smiled, then remembered that no one could see it, and acknowledged the compliment with a regal nod instead. He was starting to feel really comfortable in this outfit. It was really perfect for his mood. "Well, I guess you picked it out for me?"

"That client you made so happy last time, are you going to let him know you're working tonight?" the manager asked.

Memories of that session flashed through Ruki's head. How Byou, not recognising him, had submitted so eagerly, how he'd moaned so deliciously while Ruki flogged him, and how amazing it had felt to get Byou to take his entire hand... "Yeah," Ruki said. "I should do that... Let him know I'll be waiting for him." The manager grinned and went off, while Ruki borrowed the bartender's phone to send the text.

About an hour later, Byou stepped through the doors. Ruki had been nursing his orange juice while waiting, which wasn't that hard considering how difficult it was for him to actually drink it with his mask on, even with a straw. He watched Byou walk up to the bar, glancing around as if looking for someone. Ruki knew whom he was looking for, but did nothing to signal Byou that it was him, not even when Byou's gaze lingered at him for a moment. Byou talked to the bartender, making his request, and when he'd left the bar to head to the backrooms, Ruki went up to the counter to save the bartender the trouble of writing down the room number and delivering it to him.

Ruki waited a few minutes, to give Byou time to settle in and get into the mood, before he joined him. What he found when he opened the door and stepped inside was Byou kneeling naked on the floor. Clearly, he'd learned from his first visit how Ruki preferred to be greeted by his submissives. 

"Welcome back, Master," Byou said softly, his gaze fixed on Ruki's boots as he stepped closer. Byou's blond hair fell forward across his face in soft waves, his skin was pale and smooth, and his posture straight, with knees wide apart to expose himself and to show his vulnerability. Apparently just knowing what was about to happen, being in Ruki's presence, was enough to get the man rock hard.

"Have you missed me?" Ruki found himself asking. It wasn't exactly what he'd intended to say, but just the sight of Byou kneeling was having an effect on Ruki, and it was clear that Byou really needed this.

"Yes, Master." It could be part of the role he was playing, but Byou did sound sincere.

Ruki went to sit down on the throne-like armchair that dominated one side of the room, with the display of crops, whips, and floggers behind it. Without Ruki having to order him, Byou followed on hands and knees and then knelt in front of him. "How long did the marks stay last time?" Ruki had flogged him quite a bit, after all, and it was always good to know how Byou's skin reacted to the abuse should he turn out to be a regular.

"A few days, Master."

"Did you enjoy looking at them during that time?"

Byou nodded, a quick little bite to his lower lip as the memories seemed to pop into his head. "Yes, Master."

"And now you're back for more." It wasn't a question, but Byou nodded again. Ruki leaned forward and took Byou's chin in his hand, lifting his chin. "Look at me."

Byou's gaze travelled upwards to Ruki's face, and he let out a small gasp when he could take in Ruki's new look. Perhaps he recognised him from the front of the club, but Ruki didn't bother asking. "Do you remember the rules?" he asked instead.

Byou tried to nod at first, but then replied, "Yes, Master." When Ruki said nothing, just waited, he continued, "I am to obey you in everything. If you do anything to me that I can't stand, I am to use my safeword. If I am too uncomfortable or something is hurting too much, and I need you to stop, I am to use my safeword."

Ruki nodded. "And your safeword is?"

"Glitter," Byou replied, just like the first time.

To start the scene, Ruki ordered Byou to lick his boots. If he wasn't already in a submissive state, Ruki knew an act like that would certainly get him there. Byou didn't hesitate for a second before bowing down to lick, his pink tongue a delightful contrast against the black patent leather and his arse stuck up into the air. Byou worked his way first over one boot and then the other, leaving them glistening with saliva, and Ruki couldn't help but remember how that tongue had felt on his cock last time. Byou hadn't technically needed to suck him off, since the scene was already over at that point, but he'd wanted to make Ruki come, and of course, he'd have been an idiot to refuse. Ruki also wanted to play with Byou's arse again, both with pain and with pleasure... and maybe there was a way to combine the two?

He looked around and saw that this room was equipped with a cage, and it immediately sparked an idea in his mind.

"Kneel," Ruki ordered, and Byou straightened up, eyes gliding over Ruki's body, but not higher than his chest, so Ruki didn't say anything. Not yet. He didn't need the excuse to punish Byou now, as punishment wasn't first on the list of things he wanted to do to the man.

Ruki stood up and pulled at his uniform coat, straightening it, and he didn't miss Byou's reaction – a parting of his lips, then that little bite to his lower lip. "Hm? You like the uniform?"

Byou nodded. "Yes, Master. You look very strict."

"I have to be strict with you." Ruki was starting to really enjoy this play, his trousers getting a little tighter than was entirely comfortable.

"Yes, Master."

Ruki pinched Byou's chin between thumb and fingers and turned his head towards the cage at the side of the room. "See that cage?" He could see the small shiver that Byou felt. "I want you inside it." Ruki walked over to it to wait for him, opening the cage door.

Byou made his way over the floor on hands and knees, his arse swaying seductively with every move. When he was at Ruki's feet again, he looked up for a brief moment before crawling inside. The cage was just big enough for him to stand on all fours, knees a little closer to his hands than was probably entirely comfortable. The sound of metal scraping against metal was all that was heard as Ruki latched the door closed, but then there was a small, whimpering sound from Byou.

There was a pulley attached by chains to the cage, and Ruki used it to raise the cage into the air. When he had Byou's face at a convenient crotch level, he walked around the cage, taking the opportunity to look at his prisoner from all directions.

"Since last time, you've been a naughty boy, haven't you?" Ruki asked as he came to the front of the cage again. 

"Yes, Master," Byou whispered.

Ruki slowly, deliberately unbuckled his belt, then started unbuttoning the coat. It was much too warm now, and would just be in the way, but he wanted to make use of the dramatic effect. He let the coat slide off his arms, and then hung it up on one of the hooks holding the array of whips, before addressing Byou again.

"You've been masturbating."

"Yes, Master."

"Were you sticking your fingers into your arse?" Byou nodded, licking his lips. "While thinking about what I did to you?"

Byou moaned. "Yes, Master."

Ruki pulled off his white gloves and watched how Byou's gaze followed his hands. "Remember these?" He flexed his fingers a little and brought one of his hands the cage, watching Byou try to lick it. 

"Please, Master..."

"Want to taste the fingers that were inside your arse?" Byou nodded eagerly, pressing his face to the metal bars. Ruki smiled to himself and brought his hand closer, sticking two fingers into Byou's mouth and letting Byou lick and suck on them. Byou closed his eyes and put in a real effort – wiggling his tongue, swirling it around both digits, sucking them deeper - and he did such a good job of it that Ruki's cock twitched. Ruki really wanted to stick his cock into that pouty mouth, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Ruki pulled his fingers free and wiped them on Byou's hair before moving to the other side of the cage. There was a shelf on the wall next to him, with a selection of anal toys of different shapes and sizes. He selected a vibrator, rolled a condom over it and squeezed a dollop of lube on the tip. Sticking it through the bars, he turned it on and rubbed it over Byou's hole. 

The response from Byou was immediate; he moaned and pushed his arse back. Ruki let the tip of the vibrator circle Byou's entrance, then he moved it down over his taint, teasing him for a bit before turning his attention to Byou's balls. All the while, delightful little sounds spilled over Byou's lips – moans and gasps and little pleas for more – and he shivered and twitched when Ruki found a particularly sensitive spot. "You're such a little slut, aren't you?" Ruki asked, dragging the vibrator back to the puckered opening. "Can't wait to get your hole filled..."

"Yes, Master! Oh, please..."

For a moment, Ruki pressed the tip against the tight muscle, but then withdrew the toy and turned it off, much to Byou's obvious disappointment. He reached for a dildo instead, prepared it like he had the vibrator, and put it against Byou's hole, applying a light, constant pressure. Byou moaned loudly as his body slowly opened up to it and it started to sink inside.

Ruki worked the dildo into Byou's arse, little by little, twisting it, pulling it, pushing it, and when there was only enough for Ruki to hold it outside, he paused. "Good boy, now be still" he whispered, while Byou whimpered. Slowly, he started moving it – in and out – and he could see how Byou was fighting to not push back. "If you're a good boy, I'll give you a reward," Ruki said, rubbing his other hand over his crotch. Working on Byou really turned him on, and his cock was painfully hard now. Byou nodded and tried even harder to be still, muscles quivering with tension.

After a little while, Ruki was satisfied that Byou was maddeningly horny, and pulled the dildo out, only to replace it with an anal plug. It would keep him open, it would drive him crazy, and it would make him long to be fucked since it just sat there... Ruki walked around the cage to face Byou again. Byou's cheeks were flushed, his lips red and a little swollen from biting them, and he immediately tried to get closer to Ruki. If the bars hadn't stopped him, Ruki was certain he would have pressed his face to Ruki's crotch. 

"There... Your hole is filled." Ruki knew it was probably not how Byou wanted it filled, which only made it more satisfying. "Do you want your reward now?" Byou nodded, and Ruki began opening his leather trousers. Byou's eyes were fixed on Ruki's crotch, his breaths sped up a little, and when Ruki pulled out his cock, Byou moaned and licked his lips again. "Do you want it?"

"Please, Master."

"Please what? Say it."

"Please let me suck you, Master," Byou whispered, not looking away for a second. Ruki gave his cock a few strokes, admiring how the bars of the cage framed Byou's face. After a moment, Byou whimpered. "Please!"

Ruki took a step forward, and Byou eagerly opened his mouth. Ruki had only to slide his cock between his lips. He grabbed the sides of the cage and began rocking it, moving Byou along with it like an object to please him, instead of rocking his hips. Just like when he'd been sucking on Ruki's fingers, Byou did all he could to give Ruki one of the best blowjobs of his life. He sucked cock as if his life depended on it, or maybe just his own pleasure, which at this point in time might feel like the same thing to Byou, Ruki thought. Of course he was going to let Byou come in the end, but he preferred to keep him uncertain, making him earn it.

And boy, did he earn it. Ruki moaned as Byou's tongue did the most sinful things to his cock, and combined with the perfect amount of suction... Ruki had to step away, or he'd come far too quickly. As soon as he did though, Byou pleaded with him to fuck him, to use him...

"You have a filthy mouth," Ruki said, not bothering to tuck his cock back into his trousers. He'd soon have it out again anyway. He intended to finish in Byou's mouth, just not yet. He let the cage down to the floor again. "But I think you're a good boy, and I'll mark you as mine again."

Byou moaned softly at Ruki's words. "Please," he whispered, and crawled out of the cage when Ruki opened it.

"Get up on the platform," Ruki ordered, indicating a slightly raised area of the room. There was a low bench on it, and he told Byou to kneel and bend over it, facing away from him, while he chose a flogger from the wall display. When he returned, Byou was waiting for him as ordered, bent over, knees spread, and cock hard and dripping with precome. Ruki gave the butt plug buried in Byou's arse a few taps, which resulted in Byou moaning again and arching his back, displaying his arse in all its glory. 

Ruki shook out the blades of the flogger, broad straps of leather, and dragged them lightly over Byou's back, from shoulders to buttocks. "Do you want this? Do you want me to mark you again?"

"Yes, Master," Byou whispered, shivering in anticipation.

Ruki caressed Byou's body with the flogger a few more times, then lifted his arm. He brought it down to let the leather rain down on Byou's arse, and Byou gasped. The next blow came down on the same place, the blades spreading over Byou's buttocks and painting them a slight rose colour. A few more of these, then Ruki increased the force a little, making Byou moan and twitch. Before the next blow, Ruki wiggled the plug in Byou's arse, grinning to himself at the reaction. Byou was a treat, and Ruki almost regretted that he was there for a professional session, not a private one...

Byou's buttocks were striped red from the flogger, sweat forming little droplets at the small of his back, but despite not being cuffed to the bench, he mostly held still. Ruki slid one hand over the warm flesh, then lower, to cop a feel of hard cock and balls, weighing them in his hand. Byou was obviously enjoying himself. Ruki gently squeezed Byou's balls, taking pleasure in Byou's whimpering. 

"You're such a good boy," Ruki said and straightened up after giving them a last little squeeze. He walked around the platform to the other side, flogger in one hand and hard cock swaying with every step. He yanked Byou's head up by his hair. "Look at me." 

Byou seemed to be lost in the mists of pleasure and the sensations of submission, and had a little trouble at first to focus on Ruki's gaze, and he quickly looked away once they had established eye contact. But Ruki had seen the same lust-hazy look in the eyes of many subs before, and was satisfied that everything was okay with Byou. "Open your mouth," he whispered, and canted his hips forward so the tip of his cock brushed against Byou's lips.

Byou immediately parted his lips and stretched out his tongue to lick Ruki's cock. Ruki pushed forward, enjoying the sight of his cock slowly disappearing into Byou's mouth. He lifted the flogger again, and hit Byou's arse with it from this angle, hitting different spots on it than earlier. Byou moaned loudly and sucked Ruki even more enthusiastically – trying to get him deeper, sucking harder, tongue swirling, and that, together with the vibrations from the sounds Byou was making, drove Ruki closer and closer to the edge. The flogger had raised some lovely welts on Byou's buttocks now, and his arse was red, sure to be sore to the touch for a day or two and remind him of his master for the evening. The thought made Ruki even hotter, to have that power over someone even after a session was over was intoxicating. 

Ruki hit Byou harder, and every blow made Byou shudder and give a muffled cry. Ruki knew he was too close now, and after one last snap of the leather flogger against Byou's arse, he pulled at Byou's hair again, holding his head up. He pulled out his cock at the last moment and painted Byou's face and outstretched tongue with his come. 

"Thank you, Master," Byou whispered as Ruki took a deep breath to steady himself and rubbed the last of the come off his cock onto Byou's cheek. He licked his lips and gave one of those soft little moans Ruki had started to really like. 

Ruki tucked himself back into his trousers and zipped them up and circled back to his original position behind Byou. Byou shifted slightly on his knees, clearly in need of coming too. Ruki ran his fingers over the welts and darkening marks on his arse, making Byou shiver, then grabbed the flared base of the butt plug and pulled it out. Byou's choked moan made Ruki smile again. He had plans. "Kneel," he ordered.

He grabbed a suction cup dildo, rolled on a condom and lubed it up, then slammed it down on the bench in front of Byou. He pointed at it. "Sit on it."

Byou got to his feet and positioned himself over the big latex dildo. He started to sit down, biting his lower lip as it sank deeper and deeper into him, stretching him, until it was fully buried inside him. He let out a whimper and licked his lips, glancing briefly in Ruki's direction, as if to see if his master was pleased with him. 

Ruki nodded, enjoying the sight. "Fuck yourself on it. But don't come yet," he cautioned.

Byou started moving, rising up and then sinking down again. Every time the dildo slid into him, he moaned, and as he moved faster, his moans grew louder. His slim body was flushed with arousal, his hard cock bouncing and slapping against his stomach, and Ruki thought he looked absolutely exquisite.

"Please..." Byou breathed between moans, his muscles flexing as he moved.

"What?"

"Please, Master, please let me come!" Byou sounded desperate, grinding his arse against the dildo every time he sat down on it. With one hand, he held on to the bench to balance himself, but the other was wandering over his body – teasing a nipple, then moving down his stomach... But he didn't touch his cock, and Ruki was quite impressed with his level of obedience. So impressed that he took pity on him, and stepped forward to grab Byou's hair, hard, again. 

"Come for me then," he hissed, watching Byou's face. He pulled down, forcing Byou down on the dildo, and grabbed his cock with his free hand. It only took a few fast, firm strokes and then Byou gasped, his cock pulsing in Ruki's hand and come spattering all over the floor in front of Byou. 

Ruki held him into position while Byou's shudders subsided, until he relaxed. He held up his come-smeared hand to Byou's face. "Lick your come off me," he ordered, and Byou obeyed with a small moan.

When Ruki's fingers were clean, he helped Byou off the dildo and made sure he didn't trip as he stepped off the platform. He steadied him with an arm around his shoulders as he steered them towards the low sofa in the corner. There were blankets, towels, and tissues there too, and Ruki laid out a towel for Byou to sit on, then pulled a blanket over him before sitting down with him. 

"Thanks," Byou mumbled and snuggled up against Ruki, closing his eyes. 

For a little while Ruki just sat there, one arm around Byou, and stroked his hair lightly. He liked these moments after an intense scene, when he could feel the tiredness and satisfaction radiate off the other person, knowing that he was the cause of it. 

"God, you're a demon, but I love it," Byou said quietly. "I wouldn't mind being yours for real... if you'd be interested in such a thing," he added. "I mean... it's not that I don't want to pay for it, I--"

Ruki silenced him by pressing his finger to Byou's lips. "I understand, but let's keep it like this for now." 

Byou nodded, apparently satisfied with the reply, and the slight promise of there maybe being room sometime in the future for something more if they were both so inclined. Ruki knew that even though Byou might feel like he wanted a real connection with him, a real commitment, there was no guarantee that he'd feel the same way once the thrill of his submission and his orgasm had worn off. And if they would move towards a personal relationship, Ruki couldn't hold on to his anonymity for long. It wasn't something he was ready for, but maybe he would make an effort to work at the club a little more often from now on...


End file.
